


Training Day

by Worker_Bey



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worker_Bey/pseuds/Worker_Bey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this short, a young Alliance rookie tests his might and knowledge against a formidable foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Day

**Author's Note:**

> So in honor of the recent announcement of Mass Effect: Andromeda (YEEEEES), I've decided to post a skit I wrote for a group project I had planned with some of friends. Long story short, the project failed, but the ideas remain and I'm more than willing to carry the project alone. Now I know that this is very short, but for those that do take the time to read, pretty please share with me your thoughts. I really want to do this! 
> 
> (I do think that I need to work on my pacing, plus it seems that certain details are off. But it's a work in progress. Anyway, enjoy! :O)

Leaned up against a fallen pillar on a dusty training field, Darien breathed low and steady. "Okay...I think I can do this." With beads of sweat trickling down his nape, he anxiously readied himself. This was it, the very moment he had anticipated—no—feared for so long. Today he would take on the enemy he feared most; the deadly automatic turret! Geared for firing multiple rounds at once, it could rip into anyone's shields and armor and body in mere seconds. Were he an engineer, he could've dismantled it from where he hid with minimal effort. But as a still learning adept, it was up to the Alliance rookie to destroy it with his biotics and pistol.

Peering beyond cover, he saw the turret positioned just few yards head. And detecting his presence, it swiveled towards him and immediately opened fire. "Shit, shit, shit!" Dropping below, he gripped his helmet while the many bullets flew overhead, merely missing him by an inch or so. When it paused to cool down, Darien used that moment to reclaim both his breath and nerves. Despite his best efforts, he still felt panicked. That damn thing was vicious, but he couldn't let fear deter him from fulfilling his duty. He was a soldier and in real combat nothing was to block his way. Especially this cheap, little, automated bitch! 

...Plus what would the guys back at the barracks say?

With new resolve, he pulled up and summoned his biotic power to his left hand, casting a warp at the turret which smashed directly against its armored coating. And (seemingly) just as prepared, the turret again unleashed a volley of bullets upon him. Returning to cover, he waited again for its reprieve before raising to pelt it with his own gunfire. Then quickly thrusting forth his left hand, he released a throw upon the turret. Crashing into it, the unstable energy resulted in a biotic explosion and completely eliminated its shields.

"Phew!" He'd never gotten past the shields before, but still that the turret was fortified with a plate armor. Throwing another warp, he waited to hear its crack before unleashing his own round of gunfire, ducking again as the turret retaliated with another round of bullets. Then as it paused once again, he willed all his might into another thrust of throw and watched as the turret exploded.

"YES!" Leaping out from cover, he ran to the scorched streak where the turret once sat. "Finally!" He did it on his own. And he knew that if he kept perfecting his biotics, he'd eventually be able to make quick work any turret.


End file.
